List of extremely hazardous substances
This is the list of extremely hazardous substances defined in Section 302 of the U.S. Emergency Planning and Community Right-to-Know Act (42 U.S.C. 11002). The list can be found as an appendix to 40 C.F.R. 355.Appendix A List of Extremely Hazardous Chemicals Updates as of 2006 can be seen on the Federal Register, 71 FR 47121 (August 16, 2006).Federal Register 71 FR 47121 (amendment, August 16, 2006) A * Acetone cyanohydrin * Acetone thiosemicarbazide * Acrolein * Acrylamide * Acrylonitrile * Acryloyl chloride * Adiponitrile * Aldicarb * Aldrin * Allyl alcohol * Allylamine * Aluminum phosphide * Aminopterin * Amiton * Amiton oxalate * Ammonia * Amphetamine * Aniline * Aniline, 2,4,6-trimethyl- * Antimony pentafluoride * Antimycin A * ANTU (Alpha-Naphthylthiourea) * Arsenic pentoxide * Arsenous oxide * Arsenous trichloride * Arsine * Azinphos-ethyl * Azinphos-methyl B * Benzal chloride * Benzenamine, 3-(trifluoromethyl)- * Benzenearsonic acid * Benzimidazole, 4,5-dichloro-2-(trifluoromethyl)- * Benzotrichloride * Benzyl chloride * Benzyl cyanide * Bicyclo(2.2.1)heptane-2-carbonitrile * Bis(chloromethyl) ketone * Bitoscanate * Boron trichloride * Boron trifluoride * Boron trifluoride compound with methyl ether (1:1) * Bromadiolone * Bromine C * Cadmium oxide * Cadmium stearate * Calcium arsenate * Camphechlor * Cantharidin * Carbachol chloride * Carbamic acid, Methyl-, O-(((2,4-Dimethyl-1,3-Dithiolan-2-yl)Methylene)Amino)- (Tirpate) * Carbofuran * Carbon disulfide * Carbophenothion * Chlordane * Chlorfenvinfos * Chlorine * Chlormephos * Chlormequat chloride * Chloroacetic acid * 2-chloroethanol * Chloroethyl chloroformate * Chloroform * Chloromethyl ether * Chloromethyl methyl ether * Chlorophacinone * Chloroxuron * Chlorthiophos * Chromic chloride * Cobalt carbonyl * Cobalt, (2,2'-(1,2-ethanediylbis)) * Colchicine * Coumaphos * Cresol, -o * Crimidine * Crotonaldehyde * Crotonaldehyde, (E)- * Cyanogen bromide * Cyanogen iodide * Cyanophos * Cyanuric fluoride * Cycloheximide * Cyclohexylamine D * Decaborane(14) * Demeton * Demeton-s-methyl * Dialifor * Diborane * Dichloroethyl ether * Dichloromethylphenylsilane * Dichlorvos * Dicrotophos * Diepoxybutane * Diethyl chlorophosphate * Digitoxin * Diglycidyl ether * Digoxin * Dimefox * Dimethoate * Dimethyl phosphorochloridothioate * Dimethyl-p-phenylenediamine * Dimethyldichlorosilane * Dimethylhydrazine * Dimetilan * Dinitrocresol * Dinoseb * Dinoterb * Dioxathion * Diphacinone * Disulfoton * Dithiazanine iodide * Dithiobiuret E * Endosulfan * Endothion * Endrin * Epichlorohydrin * EPN, or O-Ethyl-O-(4-nitrophenyl)phenylthiophosphonate * Ergocalciferol * Ergotamine tartrate * Ethanesulfonyl chloride, 2-chloro- * Ethanol, 1,2-dichloro-, acetate * Ethion * Ethoprophos * Ethylbis(2-chloroethyl)amine * Ethylene fluorohydrin * Ethylene oxide * Ethylenediamine * Ethyleneimine * Ethylthiocyanate F * Fenamiphos * Fenitrothion * Fensulfothion * Fluenetil * Fluorine * Fluoroacetamide * Fluoroacetic acid * Fluoroacetyl chloride * Fluorouracil * Fonofos * Formaldehyde * Formaldehyde cyanohydrin * Formetanate hydrochloride * Formothion * Formparanate * Fosthietan * Fuberidazole * Furan G * Gallium trichloride H * Hexachlorocyclopentadiene * Hexamethylenediamine, N,N'-dibutyl- * Hydrazine * Hydrocyanic acid * Hydrogen chloride (gas only) * Hydrogen fluoride * Hydrogen peroxide (conc > 52%) * Hydrogen selenide * Hydrogen sulfide * Hydroquinone I * Iron, pentacarbonyl- * Isobenzan * Isocyanic acid, 3,4-dichlorophenyl ester * Isodrin * Isophorone diisocyanate * Isopropylmethylpyrazolyl dimethylcarbamate L * Lactonitrile * Leptophos * Lewisite * Lindane * Lithium hydride M * Malononitrile * Manganese, tricarbonyl methylcyclopentadienyl * Mechlorethamine * Mercuric acetate * Mercuric chloride * Mercuric oxide * Methacrolein diacetate * Methacrylic anhydride * Methacrylonitrile * Methacryloyl chloride * Methacryloyloxyethyl isocyanate * Methamidophos * Methanesulfonyl fluoride * Methidathion * Methiocarb * Methomyl * Methoxyethylmercuric acetate * Methyl 2-chloroacrylate * Methyl bromide * Methyl chloroformate * Methyl hydrazine * Methyl isocyanate * Methyl isothiocyanate * Methyl phenkapton * Methyl phosphonic dichloride * Methyl thiocyanate * Methyl vinyl ketone * Methylmercuric dicyanamide * Methyltrichlorosilane * Metolcarb * Mevinphos * Mexacarbate * Mitomycin C * Monocrotophos * Muscimol * Mustard gas N * Nickel carbonyl * Nicotine * Nicotine sulfate * Nitric oxide * Nitrobenzene * Nitrocyclohexane * Nitrogen dioxide * ''N''-Nitrosodimethylamine * Norbormide O * Organorhodium complex * Ouabain * Oxamyl * Oxetane, 3,3-bis(chloromethyl)- * Oxydisulfoton P * Paraquat * Paraquat methosulfate * Parathion * Parathion-methyl * Paris green * Pentaborane * Pentadecylamine * Peracetic acid * Perchloromethylmercaptan * Phenol * Phenol, 2,2'-thiobis(4-chloro-6-methyl)- * Phenol, 3-(1-methylethyl)-, methylcarbamate * Phenoxarsine, 10,10'-oxydi- * Phenyl dichloroarsine * Phenylhydrazine hydrochloride * Phenylmercury acetate * Phenylsilatrane * Phenylthiourea * Phosacetim * Phosfolan * Phosgene * Phosmet * Phosphamidon * Phosphine * Phosphonothioic acid, methyl-, O-ethyl O-(4-(methylthio)phenyl) ester * Phosphonothioic acid, methyl-, S-(2-(bis(1-methylethyl)amino)ethyl) O-ethyl ester * Phosphonothioic acid, methyl-, O-(4-nitrophenyl) O-phenyl ester * Phosphoric acid, dimethyl 4-(methylthio)phenyl ester * Phosphonothioic acid, O,O-dimethyl-S-(2-methylthio) ethyl ester * Phosphorus * Phosphorus oxychloride * Phosphorus pentachloride * Phosphorus trichloride * Physostigmine * Physostigmine, salicylate (1:1) * Picrotoxin * Piperidine * Pirimifos-ethyl * Plutonium * Polonium-210 * Potassium arsenite * Potassium cyanide * Potassium silver cyanide * Promecarb * Propargyl bromide * Propionitrile * Propionitrile, 3-chloro- * Propiophenone, 4'-amino- * Propyleneimine * Prothoate * Pyrene * Pyridine, 4-amino- * Pyridine, 4-nitro-, 1-oxide * Pyriminil R * Ricin S * Salcomine * Sarin * Selenious acid * Semicarbazide hydrochloride * Silane, (4-aminobutyl)diethoxymethyl- * Sodium arsenate * Sodium azide * Sodium cacodylate * Sodium cyanide * Sodium fluoroacetate * Sodium pentachlorophenate * Sodium selenate * Sodium selenite * Stannane, acetoxytriphenyl- * Strychnine * Strychnine sulfate * Sulfotep * Sulfoxide, 3-chloropropyl octyl * Sulfur dioxide * Sulfur tetrafluoride * Sulfur trioxide * Sulfuric acid T * Tabun * Tellurium * Tellurium hexafluoride * TEPP * Terbufos * Tetraethyllead * Tetraethyltin * Tetranitromethane * Thallium sulfate * Thallous carbonate * Thallous chloride * Thallous malonate * Thallous sulfate * Thiocarbazide * Thiofanox * Thionazin * Thiophenol * Thiosemicarbazide * Thiourea, (2-chlorophenyl)- * Thiourea, (2-methylphenyl)- * Titanium tetrachloride * Toluene 2,4-diisocyanate * Toluene 2,6-diisocyanate * Trans-1,4-dichlorobutene * Triamiphos * Triazofos * Trichloro(chloromethyl)silane * Trichloro(dichlorophenyl)silane * Trichloroacetyl chloride * Trichloroethylsilane * Trichloronate * Trichlorophenylsilane * Triethoxysilane * Trimethylchlorosilane * Trimethylolpropane phosphite * Trimethyltin chloride * Triphenyltin chloride * Tris(2-chloroethyl)amine V * Valinomycin * Vinyl acetate monomer W * Warfarin * Warfarin sodium X * Xylylene dichloride Z * Zinc phosphide See also * List of highly toxic gases References * Category:Poisons Category:Chemical compounds Extremely hazardous substances Category:Toxicology